The Female Akatsuki
by Ippikki-Ookami
Summary: Naruto is caught by the murderers known as Akatsuki, only to find out that they are female virgins that thrive for much needed orgasms! Contains rape. Naru/fem.Akatsuki
1. Akatsuki's Are Female?

**Hey guys! I finally fuckin did it! The fic your currently reading is ceurtosy of me being a second rank martial artist as of today! Plus, from the poll, youll love this shit. I guarantee! So, ENJOY!**

**THE FEMALE AKATSUKI**

Naruto Uzamaki was caught. After all that training, all that hard work with Jaraiya-sensei, and he was fucking caught. Caught by the fucking Akatsuki no less. Caught by Itachi Uchiha.

All he could remember is hearing from local citizens from the Land of Fruits that a duo of women wearing black robes with red clouds on them were in the area, and were foreigners like him. Naruto, having known them since he was twelve, instantly grew curious. There were only two women in the Akatsuki, Konan and the Pein girl. When he asked them to describe the two women, the citezens said they were extremely beautiful women, one with blue hair and the other with black hair.

Naruto had never heard of an Akatsuki duo such as this, only remembering Itachi and Kisame as the two who had black and blue hair and were a duo. Yet, a member of the Akatsuki was a member of the Akatsuki. They were all crazy strong and had freaky abilities. Naruto would not be caught off guard. Not this time. Not after they took his friend Yugito away during their joint mission 5 months after his return to Konoha.

He had ducked off into the forest and stood behind a tree. He stood perfectly still, trying to gather as much nature chakara as possible in order to undergo sage mode. He hadnt seen the duo yet, but wouldve liked to catch them off guard. He would make them pay. All of them.

But as soon as Naruto was about to finish, he saw something that made him give one last word of "Oh shit!" before his body dropped into unconciousness. The eyes of Itachi Uchiha. Those red, Sharingan eyes that were so intreging to look at yet also deadly. He didnt even register as his whole body was drawn in to a world of red.

**Meanwhile**

"So, we finally caught him. The hero of the Leaf, the great toad sage, the container of the Kyuubi." A sharp, feminine voice spoke, sounding rather mischievious.

"Yes, Kisame. He has been our assignment for too long and leader-sama couldn't wait anymore. After 6 long years, we finally caught him." Another feminine voice spoke, sounding as if the owner of it had no emotions whatsoever. She had been carrying the young man in her arms for the last 20 minutes. She sure hoped she could rest whem they got back to the hideout. Her Sharingan genjutsu always took a bit of chakara out of her.

Her partner, now known as Kisame, sighed and rubbed her hands on the crook of her pale blue neck, slightly moaning. "Yeah, he has been keeping us up for years trying to capture him. If he wasnt so cute, Id have killed him years ago." Kisame said, stepping over logs and bushes with her long, slender, pale blue legs. She wasnt lying. Naruto had gotten away from them so much that she almost thought of drowning the leaf village just to get back at him. She readjusted her sword, Samahada, and put it across her back.

Itachi also readjusted, only her possession at the moment was Naruto. She carefully swung the limp 18 year old over her shoulder. She kept walking, silently praying that the hideout their leader said to meet at was not too far away. She wasnt holding a boy you know. She was holding a 6'1 ANBU captain, who was also 226 pounds of muscle. Much heavier than herself. But it would all he worth it. She smiled as she thought about the things that the very near future holds for her and her blonde captive. Killing her clan, rejecting her brother, nearly losing her eyesight, but it would all be worth it.

Besides her, Kisame herself was also excited. The girl had one hand on the handle of her sword, one hand on her breast. Her beautiful blue hair was blowing in the wind and her small gills on her cheeks were moving, proof that she was breathing hard in anticipation. The henge that made her look like her older brother had worn off a couple minutes ago. She was now her regular self, a beautiful shark kunoichi that had joined the Akatsuki because she believed the same thing their leader Pein believed in, peace. And out of every 500,000 women in the world, one of them thought to seek peace the same way. Those women were them, the female kunoichi of the Akatsuki. While able to fight, they also were beautiful women who had bad pasts, and who looked to instill peace in the world. The reason they portrayed themselves as men was because it was not lady-like to kill and capture people in such a fashion as when they were in a male henge. It would contradict their way of peace and they couldnt have that.

Itachi smirked at her companion. They both looked at each other and shared a girlish giggle, even despite Itachi's emotionless demeanor. Their way of peace was finally here. The butterflies in their stomach fluttered at the mention of peace. Especially theirs.

TFATFATFATFA

Naruto awoke in a sweat. He had battled it out with black crows for at least 2 days if he could recall. Itachi's genjutsu was amazingly powerful. He couldnt release if he tried.

He sat up, or tried, on the bed, realizing he was chained down. He gasped as he took in his surroundings. He was laying on a king sized bed in a room that was a little bigger than his livng room. It was decorated in white and red and black, from the curtains, carpet, dresser, sheets and comforter. He looked down, only to find his clothes were discarded. His only article of clothing was his foxy boxers. He blushed as his evening wood threatened to peak through the slit in his boxers.

Before he panicked, he tried to think of his situation. 'Okay. So first off, my arms are tied to a bed. Secondly, someone mustve been hasty to discard my clothes, evidence being that my neck hurts like hell. And the last and most important, Ive been captured by the Akatsuki. Way to go Naruto. Just two more years of being ANBU captain and I wouldve been the Hokage. Now they'll try to get the fox, who is hibernating at the moment from exhaustion. Fucking great.' Naruto thought as he layed on the bed more.

Though he really wanted to act like his old self and go ape shit with screams and shouts to whoever was around, he was the Leaf's ANBU captain and had to keep his cool. Plus his enemies were the infamous Akatsuki, who destroyed villages and murdered ninja with one member. They didnt want to hear his shit.

But before Naruto could ponder a way out, his door flung open. And into the room came the most shocking thing he ever saw in his life. Akatsuki. Not just any Akatsuki either. Women Akatsuki. Women Akatsuki that looked like the males, only with amazingly pretty feminized features. They filed in, one after the other.

First came his captor, Itachi. She walked in the room, robe hugged snugly onto her curvaceous figure. The cleavage in her large breast showed perfectly, giving Naruto an unwanted throb through his cock. Her slender, naked legs were smooth and were shown when she walked slowly into the lit room. Her eyes, that usually held no emotion, showed innocent lust, a look Naruto knew nothing about. Her eyes were still Sharingan, but Naruto was afraid at looking at them again. Finally, her hair was long, trailing to the middle of her back, put into a ponytail. She was extremely beautiful.

Next came in the one he knew as Kisame. But this one was a godess as well. Her usually rugged appearance as a man changed dramatically as a women. Still keeping a slightly rugged appearance, Kisame had nice pale blue lips that also complemented her face. Her gills were smaller than her male self, and her hair also came to the middle of her back, smoothed out. Her neck was soft looking and her eyes held lust as well. Her large and curvaceous bust was slightly hidden due to her Akatsuki robe, but her legs and pedicured feet and hands were enough to make any man want to touch themselves.

Naruto sighed in relief when the door to the room closed. He could probably escape from two Akatsuki members, but not all of them. Still not over his shock, Naruto sat up, unbelieving.

"What the hell is going on in here!? Itachi, Kisame!? Why are you two henged as women!? Naruto asked aloud. He paled even more when the two snickered at his words.

Kisame, being the wild one, stepped forward and sat on the bed. "Damn. The nine-tailed brat turned out to be pretty nice looking after all." She said, running her cold hand over Naruto's chest and abs, making his nipples hard.

Naruto's breath hitched as he felt her hands violate his body. He felt her hands run along the ridges of his abs and breathed hard as his heart skipped a beat. "What are you doing!? Stop!"

Kisame only smiled and continued her actions. Truth be told, this was her first time with physical contact with a male, and if they acted like this, she couldnt believe she hadnt done this sooner.

Itachi finally spoke up. "Kisame, lets talk to him first. He needs to know." She had to tell him before she did what she did. He needed to know the Akatsuki's interior motive for gathering the tailed beast.

Kisame sighed a girlish sigh and seperated from the young blonde. She knew this was coming and couldnt stop it anyway. "Okay Naruto. We want you to ask all the questions on your mind. Then we shall get to the ritual."

Naruto squirmed in his bonds. 'Ritual?' he thought. He shook it off for later. "What the hell is going on with you two!? Youre women!? Naruto shouted out his first question.

Kisame smiled at the young blonde. "Why yes we are. It doesnt look as if we are men does it?" She spoke, sarcastic. Itachi rolled her eyes at her companions lack for answering questions.

"We were always women. The henge we used to make ourselves masculine were perfect for missions and facades." Itachi answered.

Naruto gave her a confused look. "But why?"

"Men assert dominance and power. If I had taken you as my regular form long ago, do you think you wouldve taken us seriously? Do you think the world would really tremble at the mention of an all women organization trying to steal their tailed beast? No." Itachi said, sounding angry.

Naruto was shocked. 'Did Itachi Uchiha just show emotion?' He then stored that in his head for later, so that he could get on with his questions. "So, all of you are women?"

Kisame decided to speak. "Yes. We all use henge." She spoke, rubbing her hand down his pecs.

After Naruto let out a shivering gasp, he moved to his next question. "But what do you really want with me?" He asked. He was surprise to see the look at their feet.

"We can not tell you. Our leader should be here in a few days, so she can tell you all." Itachi said, walking closer to Naruto. "Now, we need you ourselves. Leader-sama told us to put our plan in action though, so please dont get angry at me." Itachi said, unzipping her robe slowly.

Kisame instinctively stood up and leaned to Naruto. "I cant wait for my turn." She spoke seductively before kissing his cheeks.

Naruto paled and blushed. As Kisame approached the door, she looked back. "Have fun Itachi. Dont wear him out just yet." With that, she left the room.

As soon as the door closed, Itachi dropped her robe revealing her large breast, her toned abs, her slender legs and her slick entrance. Her slightly trimmed pubic hair was glistening in wetness. As she walked seductively towards Naruto, she noticed his cock slightly get bigger. As she got on the bed, Naruto started to struggle.

"Itachi, what are you doing!?"

Itachi only smiled as she descended her chest upon his. "Please, call me 'Tachi." She said as she pressed her lips to his.

**STAY TUNED FOR NEXT CHAPTER!**


	2. Naruto of the Sharingan

**Hello all! Its me again, here with another chapter. Thank you for reading and shit, you really like this idea I guess. And also, sorry for the long chapter. But trust me, it all adds up in the end. Youll see. I also just bought a Samsung Galaxy Note©3 and shall be using my time typing fics on it. Wanna know how I feel? Listen to RichKidz song "Run It Up" and then picture Dave Chappelle dancing. Hell yeah! Well, Enjoy!**

Itachi pressed her lips to Naruto's, albeit softly. Naruto flinched as her soft lips made passion upon his. He thought she wouldve gone for the face-sucking, lip bruiser, yet she did it with such passion. More passion than Hinata had given him when they almost gave in to their lust on her 17th birthday. More passion than Sakura gave him when she left the village to find Sasuke a year ago.

Naruto slightly gave in to the kiss, arching his back and intertwining his legs and feet with hers. Itachi smirked through the kiss as she rubbed his chest, knowing he was into it the whole time. When she felt Naruto pull his head up, she seperated, breathing hard. They waited for a minute, staring into each others eyes. Blue to Sharingan.

"How was I Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked, a blush showing on her pretty face. "Ive anticipated this day, and as such have been practicing doing this for years." She said like it was nothing. She then got her answer when Naruto's cock practically 'thumped' her wet entrance. She looked at him in surprise as she saw him turn tomato red.

"Itachi, come on! Let me go, please! I have duties back at the village, and am practically useless to you guys now, seeing as though the fox is in hibernation!" Naruto slightly screamed, slightly whispered. He had to admit, Itachi was a fucking godess. Soft cheeks, soft lips, soft breast, soft hair, soft skin. Everything made him want to just hold her. Plus those eyes, those red Sharingan eyes. He had heard that Sasuke's mother was a beauty, and Itachi was proving that to be 100%.

Itachi reached to the bottom of the bed and grabbed the hem of the comfortor. She then pulled it up around her back, shielding her and Naruto from the setting suns pink glaze. "Naruto, I cant let you go. You probably know this already. And plus, peace is at hand. I must start the ritual before nightfall." She said, grabbing the hem of his boxers.

Naruto's lips quivered at her words. 'Ritual?' and 'Nightfall?' made him quiver as a cold chill ran across his spine. The last ritual at night he had encountered was when he had fought the Akatsuki member Hidan. Hidan had prayed with some strange necklace and charged him, slashing him with his scythe. Well, maybe now its 'her' scythe. The only reason Naruto escaped the psycho was because Hidan told Naruto that "Jashin favors those who accept death. Be gone and live in his image." and ran into the night.

Naruto felt his boxers being pulled down and looked to see that Itachi was breathing just as hard as he was, biting her lips as she slowly eased Naruto's erection past the slit in his boxers. Itachi blushed as she saw the patch of blonde pubic hair Naruto had and also at how long the boxers were taking to get off of him. 'Is he really this big!?'

Naruto flinched as she eased them off of him. "Itachi?" Itachi looked at him in lust. "If you wont let me go as an Akatsuki member, at least let me go as a Leaf shinobi?" Naruto felt her tug his boxers down his knees before finally past his ankles, tossing them to the side.

"Wow Naruto. Leader was right. You speak so innocently, though you are not a virgin." Itachi spoke, not looking at his recently freed erection, only his toned abs and strenuous neck. Being an Uchiha meant that she kinda had a bat-like feel to her ways, much like her brother when he entered the second stage of curse mark. So naturally she wanted to nip at the veins pumping through the mans neck. She licked her lips and leaned forward, rubbing her twat against his cock as she kissed his neck.

"Oh!" Naruto moaned as Itachi humped him and nipped and kissed at his veins in his neck. He had heard Uchiha's had a neck fetish, them being resembled as bats and all. "Itachi, what are you saying! I am a virgin!" He screamed unconciously, damning himself.

Itachi rose up, face in so much shock Naruto realized her Sharingan almost depleted. "What did you say!?" Itachi slightly hissed. She couldnt believe her ears. "You're a virgin!? Fuck!" She screamed as she arose from the bed, walking to the dresser, hips swaying unconciously and perfect ass in full view. She looked through the dresser and pulled out what seemed to be a walky-talky. She pressed the button on it and waited, all the while folding her arm under her D-cups, giving Naruto a full view.

A few seconds later and the walky-talky static cleared as a voice rang up. "Itachi, is this you." It was Kisame's sharp, feminine voice.

Itachi then pressed the button. "Yeah Kisame. I was wondering how long it would take for the others to arrive. Any idea?"

"Yeah. All arrive tommorrow, and the schedule for the hottie is You, me, Hidan, Kakazu, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu, Obita, Konan, Oorochimaru, and then leader-sama." Kisame said in a girlish, gossipy way.

"Yes I see." Itachi said, sounding a bit angry.

"I know how you feel 'Tachi. I dont like the sound of that crazy bitch Hidan or that snake bitch Oorochimaru getting a turn at an innocent cutie like him. Its sickening! Damned rituals and snake bites! If they mark him too hard, ill kill them!" Kisame screamed over the radio, a sharp hiss in her voice.

Itachi sighed. "They are part of the way of peace though, so not much we can do. Kicking their asses will not solve a thing here. Well alright Kisame. See you when im done.

"Okay. And Itachi, warm him up for me. Dont want to eat a dead fish ya know." Kisame said before she cut the connection. Itachi smiled at her friends way of metaphors. She put the device back on the dresser and stared at Naruto.

Naruto was pale as he looked at Itachi as if she was a monster. "What does she means everyone gets a turn? Are you guys gonna-?"

Naruto didnt get to finish as Itachi used her speed and closed the distance, smashing her lips to his. She moved her body onto the bed, in between Naruto's legs. She moaned and seperated from him. "So youve never...expierienced pleasure before?" Itachi asked, breast swaying as she kissed down Naruto's stomach.

"No, and I dont plan to either!" Naruto stated sternly, a bit of dominance in his voice. Itachi flinched as she felt Naruto's chakara flare at her. She decided to proceed anyway, not wanting the others to arrive before she was done.

She grabbed Naruto's erection. She still didnt look at it yet, seeing as though she wanted a surprise from a lover. And when she looked, a surprise she recieved. Naruto's cock was at least 9 and a half inches long, and about an inch thick! Itachi swear she felt her pussy twitch and spasm. She looked back up at Naruto, only to see his blushing face.

"You had this all along!?" Itachi asked, slowly stroking Naruto, earning virgin moans from the boy. "If it makes you feel any better, I too am a virgin. Only virgins are allowed to join the Akatsuki. Virginity is the key to our power, and cuts any emotional ties to the villages we once adorned."

Naruto was hearing her, but he wasnt listening. His cock was beating like his heart as the beautiful kunoichi stroked his member. Itachi leaned her head down and graced Naruto's cock with her tounge, making the moan and buck his hips.

Itachi smirked. "Mmmm!" She moaned as she leaned forward and lavished the boys hard member with ticklish licks and kisses with her beautiful mouth. She then popped the head and some of the base in her mouth, making Naruto go crazy.

"Uh! Itachi!" Naruto moaned, feeling his cock spurt little loads of pre-cum. Itachi didnt listen as she moved her head up and down and swirled her tounge onto his hard member. Naruto's head was moving everywhere as he was being sucked for the first time. Itachi reached her left hand up and grabbed the blondes hair. She then pulled it forward, forcing Naruto to look into her eyes as she gave him forbidden pleasure.

Itachi watched Naruto's eyes as she gave him an amateur blowjob, enjoying the lust and pleasure within his eyes. She then lifted her mouth up off of Naruto, enjoying the trail of saliva that connected Naruto's cock and her lips. "Sorry for the tease, but I was planning on getting it wet and seeing your reaction. It tastes wonderful." Itachi said, swiping her hand at the trail of saliva connected from her lips to her breast.

Naruto breathed heavily. "Itachi, dont keep going. I have things to do back home, and getting raped by females would look bad on my resume for the Hokage spot." Naruto said, seriously.

Itachi smiled as she crawled forward on the boys chest. She grabbed the headboard as she presented her light, pink twat above Naruto's soft lips. "Just think of this as a dream. Youll like whats to cum(pun!), ill see to it." And with that, Itachi lowered her pussy lips onto Naruto's lips, moaning at the physical contact. Naruto closed his lips, making her moan out.

"Oh Naruto! Please, just a few licks and ill proceed, I promise!" Itachi moaned. She was in heaven. She'd do anything for Naruto's participation. Even-no, she couldnt do that! Could she? Could she really simulate the boys first time? Though he would feel pleasure nonetheless, she still wanted him to be his unwilling, struggling self, not a controlled pleasure zombie. Yet he refused to eat her. So, her mind made up, Itachi looked into the boys eyes.

Naruto stared into Itachi's eyes, in a sort of zombie like state. And then, in a flash of red, his eyes reflected the Sharingan, rendering him under her control. "I am so sorry Naruto-kun." Itachi spoke, slightly saddened. "Lick." She demanded the blonde, writhing in his lips as he did so. "Harder!" Itachi moaned, feeling Naruto's tounge flick her clit and also squirm around in her tight twat a little, flicking against her hymen.

"Yeah Naruto!" Itachi moaned as she bounced up and down onto the blondes face, enjoying the loyalty he showed due to her Sharingan. She grabbed the boys blonde hair and bobbed it into her pussy lips, pounding her tightness against his lips, which were now bleeding slightly. But Itachi didnt care. Her juices were forming onto the blondes lips as she wrapped her legs around the blondes neck.

When her Naruto's tounge swirled onto her hymen, Itachi felt her walls squeeze his tounge. "Oh SHIT! AAAH NARUTO!" Itachi squealed as her first orgasm hit her, or rather Naruto as it popped him in the mouth, pushing against his lips. Her juices were trailing from his lips and trailed down his neck. Itachi was enjoying all 9 seconds of her release. After a while, she fell back onto Naruto's chest, almost depleted of energy.

Itachi's head layed right beside Naruto's throbbing cock. His meat was an angry red due to stress from not releasing. It was then that she remembered her goal. Sitting up, she moved back up to Naruto. His eyes still reflected hers and he had a trail of blood running down his lips, mixed with her cum as well. She frowned and wipes the mixture from his mouth, leaning and kissing him afterwards. She then reached to where his arm was bonded. She undid the right one, then went to the left one ad undid it as well.

Naruto's free hands fell to the bed above his head. He was breathing heavily, body still controlled through the Sharingan. Itachi kissed him as she grabbed his cock. She then moved her legs on either side of his body. "Cooperate. Make this easy for me." Itachi told her recently turned sex zombie. And on cue, Naruto used his hands and gripped Itachi' waist, assisting her. Itachi leaned forward and stuck her tounge into the mans mouth, eliciting a moan from him. Naruto bucked his hips into hers as she made love to his mouth. In doing so, his cock brushed against her clit, making her moan.

"Hasty huh? Guess you cant wait for us to begin." Itachi teased, putting his cock at the entrance of her lips.

Naruto seperated from her. "I find you extremely attractive. Though my heart belongs to someone else, this feeling is addictive. Please continue." Naruto said. The Sharingan effect made him tell nothing but the truth, and in doing so made Itachi blush that she was giving her virginity to someone who at least thought she was a beautiful woman. Her already steeled resolve hardened even more if possible, causing her to enter him in slowly.

Itachi loved the moans escaping her and her lover, as well as the squishy sounds of Naruto's cock pushing into her twat. After a couple seconds of pushing forward, Itachi felt her hymen be hit by Naruto's cock.

"Itachi, its tight!" Naruto said, gripping her hips a little harder. Itachi, however, would have no slowing down when it came to cumming around a nice cock nside of her. Especially Naruto's. With that in mind, Itachi slammed her hips down in one motion, breath to hitched to form any scream of pain. Naruto's cock was emmbedded into her womb already and she was cumming already, ceurtoy of Naruto's thickness.

"Ahn, 'T-'Tachi!" Naruto shouted, oblivious that he left her beginning letter out of her name.

Itachi froze as she heard this. Suddenly, nothing mattered to her those first few seconds of pain. Her cum and blood oozed down through her entrance and onto Naruto's shaft, pooling onto his balls. "N-Naruto! Say it again! Say my name like that once more!" She all but groaned out.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her closer. "'Tachi, please give me pleasure." Naruto spoke, cock close to spasming cum into her womb.

Itachi sat up as she realized he again called her her nickname. She leaned forward and kissed him, pulling her knees to rest on his ribcage on each side. Then, she picked her hips up and slammed down, battering her womb with Naruto's cock.

"Ah Fuck!" Both of them screamed simutaneously as she began to lift her self up and drop her weight onto Naruto's cock. They moaned and screamed. Naruto grabbed Itachi's hips and assisted her, picking up her his and spearing his cock into her hot, wet pussy, enjoying the feeling and her breast as they bounced with each thrust.

"Ungh ungh ungh yeah! Harder Naruto! Make me cum again please!" Itachi begged as she bounced onto Naruto's cock. Her lips split open just to allow the large intruder into her, and everytime she hit his lap she would allow her tounge to droop from her mouth, pleasure filling her body. She felt her ass smack against Naruto's thighs.

"Fuck Itachi! Youre so tight!" Naruto spoke. He mistakedly let his grip slip on her hips, making Itachi fall back on the bed. Using his reflexes, Naruto followed her, towering above her form. He saw she was breathing hard and had her legs propped into the air, as if inviting him back in. Naruto took the invitation and grabbed his cock and lined it back up.

With one push, Naruto buried his cock back into her wet womb, moaning at the tightness. Itachi wrapped her legs around his back and pulled him down to her chest, making him take her right nipple into his mouth. Naruto sucked at it as he pinched the other one.

"Fuck yeah Naruto! Suck me! Fuck me! Do both, im almost there!" Itachi screamed, humping into him. Naruto complied and began to vigorously fuck into Itachi's twat, pounding at her already red lips. "Fuck yeah! More!" She screamed, enjoying the dominance her Sharingan gave the blonde. Naruto pounded away, cockhead punching her womb like a dummy doll, spraying pre-cum all the while.

Itachi took her pedicured feet and lifted them up, placing them over Naruto's shoulders. "Fuck me hard! Talk dirty to me!" She said, sounding like a whore in heat.

Naruto naturally obliged, due to the Sharingan reflection. He grabbed Itachi's waist and pounded her pussy in the new position, feeling his balls slap her butt as he felt her wrap her feet around his neck. "You like this dont you? Getting your pussy pounded by me? Cumming around my cock?" Naruto said, much to the jutsus effect and Itachi's horniness.

"Yeah, fuck me! Own my pussy Naruto-kun! Talk nasty to me!" Itachi screamed out. His talk was bringing her to a constant orgasmic flow, also making her drool and roll her eyes in lust. She then put her left finger in her mouth, stretching her jaw with it, showing her sexiness. She used her right hand to pinch her nipple and pull at it, making Naruto's cock throb at her sexiness.

Naruto was in heaven and hell. While his concious wanted him to resist the Sharingan, his other half liked the pleasure and loved being a slave to Itachi's will. Then with the prospect of his cock smashing her slippery lips and her dirty talk, he was close to cumming. "Fuck youre tight! Your slutty cum-hole is trying to milk me of all my cum! Want me skeeting in your womb slut? Want me painting your insides white!?"

Itachi was in pure slut mode, and she didnt give a shit. Kisame said nasty talk boosted sexual pleasure, and she was right. "Fuck yeah Naruto-sama! Cum in your sluts womb master! Please cum in me! I want to be full!" She shrieked out, not caring that Kisame was outside the room, probably rubbing her clit to her friend being fucked silly.

Naruto felt his cock jerk inside Itachi's pussy. "Here, have my load slut!" Naruto screamed as he felt his first ever orgasm enter Itachi's womb. His cock almost doubled in size as he released the first and probably largest load he would ever let loose into Itachi, enjoying the feeling of her cunt squeezing his cock as she came as well.

"YEAH NARUTO! CUM IN ME!" Itachi shouted as her womb was battered once again by the large load of Naruto's sperm shooting into her belly, making her wrap her arms and legs around him as she came as well.

Their combined orgasms lasted well over a minute as they spooned with each other before they were even done. Itachi held onto Naruto with all her strength as she pulled his head into the crook of her neck, enjoying his hot breath warming up her neck and shoulder. Naruto's cock grew less hard into Itachi as it still spurted cum into her every once in a while. She wanted this moment to last as his body heated up the cold room and also made her extremely possesive of him. She didnt even want to think that her comrades had to get a turn at him as well. She wanted her first love to be just that, hers. She massaged his head with her hands, rubbing his ribcage with her other red nailpolished hand. They stayed there for a while, laying for almost 5 minutes.

After realizing it was almost Kisame's turn, Itachi grabbed Naruto and sat up, shifting his legs so that his head rested against the headboard. She then grabbed the chain bonds and strapped them back onto his wrists, pulling them to make sure he couldnt get free. She looked at their mess as it was pooled onto the bed and onto Naruto's belly and cock. She smiled, knnowing she did this to him. She then touched his eyelids, withdrawing her Sharingan effect from his sleeping form.

Naruto awoke as she withdrew her hand from his eyelids. His eyes were their normal blue again. He looked at Itachi in his sleepy state. "Itachi, why? Why did you choose me?" He asked, eyes glazed over.

Itachi leaned forward and kissed him. She then got from the bed and began to get dressed. After zipping up her Akatsuki robe, she looked at him and smiled at his stubborness to resist sleep. "The others may not be as gentle as I was with you. Maybe Kisame will show you passion, but the others will surely see you as just a chance to lose their virginity. Just stay strong with me Naruto. When all is done, I will help you back to yourself. Or I will die trying."

And with that, Itachi smiled and left the room, closing the door behind her. Naruto moaned as he drifted off to sleep. 'Please let me rest. I cant take anymore of this. Not like this." And with that he drifted, frown on his face.

**STAY TUNED FOR NEXT CHAPTER!**


	3. For the Love of Sharks

**Hey guys its me! I know Ive been absent, but please dont flame me. Ive tried to update, but ive been on something else for a while. Well, ENJOY!**

Naruto awoke slowly, happy that the lights were dimmed upon his eyes and made it less painful to fully look. Too busy staring into the light in his slightly hazed state, he forgot to see what awoke him in the first place. He tried to sit up within his bonds, only to have a soft, cold hand push him back down gently. Naruto raised his head, only to have his lips pressed gently against another soft pair, the kisser moaning softly into his lips. Though Naruto was trying to see who the person was, his eyes dimmed even more in pleasurable bliss. Not just from the cock-hardening kiss, but the cock-hardening hand slowly fondling his hard length, the cold hand trailing his cocks vein up to his tip, before grasping it and jerking softly.

"Mmmgh!" Naruto moaned into the persons lips as he arched his back and curled his toes. The person, seeing an opportunity, quickly swirled their cold tounge into Naruto's warm mouth, moaning and using their left hand to rub his face gently and smoothly, as if trying to console his concious like he wouldnt be raped, which he was. Naruto liked the feeling of the cold body against his, yet he couldnt overlook the fact that it was still non-consensual.

After a minute, the person seperated their lips, trailing cold saliva from her victim as she breathed heavily, looking down upon the beautiful jinchuriki.

Naruto breathed hard, trying to catch his breath. He looked up at the beautiful shark kunoichi, Kisame Hoshigaki. She looked like an angel within the dim-lit room and glowed in the light. Her beautiful blue hair, her beautiful oxyn eyes, her cute, small button nose and her seductive smiling lips. She was like a fantasy within any mans dream.

Naruto was brought out of his observations when he saw Kisame reach her hand down to her brown button up shirt and began un-buttoning it slowly, staring into his eyes. "Oh Naruto-kuuuuun?" Kisame spoke in a singy-song voice, slowly taking off her brown shirt.

Naruto stared in awe as he saw how busty the shark kunoichi really was. Her flawless blue skin shimmered in a type of liquid, which was probably her water style jutsu. Naruto stared at it all. From her perky, large breast, to her toned abs and even the sexy three-lined gills on each side of her beautiful waist, making her seem so much sexier. She was just as beautiful as Itachi, and that was something to say. Naruto felt his cock harden involuntarily, making Kisame lick her lips in lust.

After a quick stare-down of her future lover, Kisame grabbed the hem of her pants and pulled down slowly, revealing she had on no underwear. Her smooth, shaven pussy was shown as she took them off slowly for Naruto's eyes. She brushed her hand onto her clitoris mistakedly, moaning at the sensation. She then lifted her leg one at a time, easing the clothing off. As it left her, she blushed as Naruto stared at her beautiful body, loving the fact that she could make him stare her down like that.

But being the women she was, the rough, take charge type, she smiled at Naruto naughtily. "Take a picture itll last longer kun." She said, walking up to Naruto and placing her leg over him, straddling his belly button area. Her unnaturally wet twat was literally leaking onto Naruto's abs, covering him and wetting the bed below.

"What!? How the-!?" Naruto stated, amazed that she was leaking onto him, her not even given stimulation yet. She was looking at him lustfully, cunt dripping juices like a faulty faucet.

"Its like this Naruto-koi: I have a different type of body from normal women. I tend to have a lot of...stamina and lubrication throughout my body." Kisame spoke, kissing the boys sensetive neck and leaning down to nip his collarbone.

Naruto writhed slightly in pleasure. "Wh-what!?" He asked, the pleasure getting to him.

Kisame rose for a bit and stared at him hungrily. "Well Naruto, let me give you an anatomy lesson, 'kay?" She asked, not waiting for him to respond. "You've been in Itachi already, am I right?" She spoke, smiling at the mans blush. "Well, she was probably tight, im sure of it. And wet too. Probably came her brains out from the sounds of it." Kisame went on, thinking heavily of the moans and screams her friend unleashed when with the blonde cutie.

Naruto tried to squirm lower so that his hard cock wouldnt poke Kisame's closed gills on her hips. He was almost close to pre-cumming into the womans gills, seeing as though her cold touches drove him wild.

Kisame noticed this and smirked while pushing back onto his cock, making him moan as it trailed her wet gills sensually. "Well, Itachi's orgasm was fairly large, yet pales in comparison to what mine will do." She spoke, getting wetter as Naruto gasped and gave her a cute, shocked expression. "I like 'em nice and wet, so expect some chakara exhaustion when we finish okay babe?"

Naruto paled and unconciously humped up into Kisame, slightly spewing his pre-cum. Kisame moaned and smirked, descending lower and placing kisses onto the mans abs. "Im a shark; what do you expect?" She moaned, licking her tasty cum from his smooth body savagely, slurping his abs as he writhed in pleasure. "And im not (slurp!) afraid (slurp!) to dive (slurp!) deep (slurp!)!" She finished, engulfing Naruto's cockhead.

"Aaah!" Naruto shouted as Kisame's unnaturally wet mouth engulfed his whole base next, planting his head into her wet, waterfall like throat, gagging the poor woman, yet she was determined. Itachi had said that she had gotten the tasty thing down a few inches, and Kisame always was the rival of her beautiul friend. Steeling her already steeled resolve, Kisame grabbed Naruto's large dick with two hands, slowly pumping it into her throat until 6 inches of Naruto meat was stuffed into her virgin throat.

"Uugh! Kisame! Fuck!" Naruto screamed, cock never expieriencing this type of pleasure before. He knew what to expect from Kisame and knew she could breath four ways throughout her body, meaning she didnt need her throat to breathe. And seeing as how Kisame began to literally throat fuck him, she thought the same way.

"Grlk, grlk, grlk, grlk!" Kisame went, bobbing her head furiously onto Naruto's cock as she breathed from the gills on her legs. She smashed her face onto his intersection at least a few times, feeling her ultra-wetness coat the boys cock. She felt him expanding into her throat, meaning all her practice earlier in her life went to goodness. She was about to make a man cum.

"UGH KISA-KISAMEEE!" Naruto grunted, shooting load after load into the tightest, wettest throat he will ever be in, feeling his cum bounce around as he sprayed her throat walls with all kinds of white gooeyness. He didnt look, but was sure it was running out of her mouth and onto his torso. He tried to warn her.

He sprayed and sprayed, cock going on a rampage inside her constricting throat. The last few spurts came out, leaving his balls hurting from the ultimate ejaculation. His cock began to spurt its last, deflating slowly as he collapsed. All was silent for a while. He hoped he didnt hurt the poor woman. Using his last bit of true strength, Naruto looked up and propped himself onto his elbows. What he saw made him pale.

Not only had there been any drop of messy cum coating anywhere, but Kisame was rubbing her belly and licking her fingers, like she enjoyed her meal! She had literally sucked all of Naruto's cum into her stomach without spilling, and was smirking at him devilishly for it.

"Wow, you taste good babe! Boy that was nice." She spoke, crawling back onto Naruto's stomach and wrapping her hand around his deflated cock. "I wonder how good it feels to have you in here next, aye babe?" Kisame spoke, slowly jacking him off. "Now if you could just get hard for me-"

"Kisame wait." Naruto spoke, seriously. Kisame, hearing his tone change, halted her actions and stared into his eyes. She saw his crystal blue orbs look downcast, a small blush appearing onto his face. He re-thought his decision, then realized he had to go through it anyway. "I-I wanna help."

A moment of silence went by as Kisame stared at the blushing man in awe, hoping she heard right. Naruto squirmed a little, trying to hide his face for a while. "You mean you wanna-?"

Naruto nodded slowly. "I sort of gave in to Itachi when we did this. There is no reason that you shouldnt recieve the same, you actually knowing me and all. Plus, you feel good to me, and I really cant deny it much longer." Naruto spoke, cock throbbing hard into Kisame's small hands, blush on his face.

Kisame looked at Naruto in lust and want. He just willingly submitted to her, actually asking to fuck her. Hell, she wouldve made him anyway, yet the principle of the matter made her wetter than normal, cum trailing her twat and pooling Naruto's belly button. "You are so hot right now. I wouldnt deny you in a million years." Kisame spoke, leaning forward and catching his lips. She slobbered him down, loving the way he whirled his tounge onto hers, cock brushing her clitoris. As this hot makeout session went on, Kisame lifted her hands above the mans head, to the chains on both his arms. She pulled at the bonds, pulling up in fact more chains, showing it was extensive.

The more chain Kisame pulled the more Naruto's arms could stretch, extending his range to the foot of the bed. Naruto, with his newfound freedom, immediately jumped up, much to Kisame's horror. He tackled her onto the bed hard, pushing his weight onto her as he ravaged her lips hungrily, sucking her tounge into his mouth. After Kisame's initial shock, she wrapped her arms around him, wrapping her legs as well.

Naruto kissed her hard, moaning in pain when he scraped his tounge anainst her sharp teeth, a coppery feeling releasing immediately. Kisame, being a shark after all, relished in the feeling of Naruto's blood, drinking him and flipping her tounge into his mouth like a whip, loving his taste. And though it hurt Naruto, he enjoed the feeling immensley.

His cock smeared pre-cum onto her unnaturally wet pussy lips, making her moan as her clit was smeared with Naruto's essence. Kisame loved the feeling of Naruto smashing her lips, but patience wore out as she grabbed his cock. She put it onto her lips, looking to lose her virginity as soon as possible.

Naruto seperated their lips, looking deep into her eyes. "Do it babe. Make me cum." Kisame said, plain and simple. Naruto was of course hesitant. He couldnt stand the thought of a womans blood on his cock, yet he wanted to make her happy. Nodding slowly, Naruto pushed a little forward, groaning slightly at the slippery tightness.

"Mmhmm Naruto! More! Come on!" Kisame shouted, pulling Naruto forward using her legs, wrapping around him tightly. Naruto launched forward as Kisame squeezed her legs to his back, breaking her hymen and popping at her womb.

"UUUGH!" Kisame screamed out, her pussy squeezing the pre-cum out of Naruto's cock. Her hymen breaking was overwhelmed by the amount of juices spraying from her cumming pussy. She grabbed on to Naruto hard, tears of pleasure streaming from her eyes. She felt him groan loudly into her neck, his body going weak for a minute. A beautiful smile appeared onto her tear-streaked face, loving that she could make Naruto weak with her pussy. She always thoght it was wierd that she could do things from her pussy no one else could do from theirs.

Naruto was on a whole nother level of pleasure. He should have been weirded out, but the feeling had him high on lust and moans, making Kisame laugh. He almost fainted as Kisame's twat washed upon his cock with liquid. Literally, like a washing machine! Her twat was swishing warm water over his cock, making him drool in pleasure. Kisame giggled more, lifting Naruto's head up and kissing him passionetly.

"Sorry babe." Kisame said, pulling Naruto's hair back. "Shouldve gave you a fair warning of whats going on. You see, my pussy is different." She said, kissing his forehead.

Naruto grunted as his cock twitched hard. He wanted to just lay down and let Kisame's twat massage his cock all day, yet he wanted to please her as well. With newfound reason, Naruto moved forward slowly, cock pushing her womb hard.

"Yeah Naruto! Faster!" Kisame yelled, humping up into him. Naruto also humped, pounding at her pink pussy, enjoying the warmth of her pussy. He picked his hips up and dropped them hard, abusing her pussy nicely. Kisame let out a loud moan, cumming around him once again.

Naruto pounded her good, hands groping her butt as he sucked on her nipple. Kisame reached up and grabbed him, sitting up hard and driving Naruto backwards, his back hitting the bed with a soft thud. As he was recovering from his shock, Kisame hopped up, grabbing his hard dick and pulling it back into her twat. She then placed her hands onto Naruto's chest, angling herself and bouncing hard onto him.

"Fuck Kisame, not so hard!" Naruto shouted, his cock curling into her tight pussy as she bounced him hard. She was moaning and screaming loudly, slamming her hips down onto his spear-like cock, impaling herself hard. "Oh fuck yeah! Naruto!" Kisame said, inviting Naruto to thrust back. She was in a world of pleasure when Naruto grabbed her hips and slammed her down onto him while thrusting upwards, stuffing her full of cock.

**Meanwhile**

The duo walked at a moderate pace towards the location given to them. They had been travelling a ways, and had finally approached the area. One was a brunette woman, hair trailing her back and a white scarf around her mouth. She had beautiful brown skin and was a very beautiful kunoichi.

"We're almost there, Hidan. Take that damned thing out now." She spoke, her voice low and soothing.

"Shut the hell up Kakazu!" The other kunoichi spoke, now known as Hidan. "Cant you see im praying here!?" She spoke, holding up a symbol of Jashin, walking and closing her eyes. She was a beautiful kunoichi as well with white hair, smoothed out, resembling Hinata's hairstyle without the bangs. She had red eyes, scary as a women could be. She currently had a wooden spike in her stomach, blood oozing over it. Her Akatsuki cloak was opened, trying to avoid the blood spill.

Kakazu sneered. She hated working with Hidan at times. The girl was just so, off. But that wasnt the time to argue. "We're here." She spoke simply, arriving at a large cave protected by a boulder. Hidan stopped praying, taking the pike out of her stomach.

"Ouch! Dammit that hurts!" She said, closing her robe. She then smiled, licking the blood trailing from her lips. "Its about time. Its almost my turn."

**Within the Hideout**

Kisame was currently bent over the foot rail of the bed, moaning as Naruto's cock beat at her womb. Naruto was pumping forward hard, beating Kisame's womb like a training dummy. His hands smacked at her ass, seeing as though she asked for it. Her pale blue ass was turning purple from the harsh treatment.

"Yeah Naruto-kun, fuck my pussy!" Kisame screamed, pounding her ass back hard, trying to get him to cum again. Naruto began to fuck extremely hard, balls tightening up and slapping at Kisame's abused twat furiously.

"K-Kisame im gonna cum!" Naruto shouted, putting Kisame in the headlock and pounding her pussy like a pro, feeling her spasm under him and feeling her pussy crush his cock.

"Yeah Naruto! Harder! Rougher! Cum in me!" Kisame shouted, pushing her ass back once more, making it jiggle against Naruto's hips, making him cum instantly.

"AAAH FUCK!" Naruto shouted, cum pouring from his slit, spraying Kisame's womb painfully. Naruto's jaw mucles locked in awe as his balls began to hurt, his cum pouring out in waves. Kisame moane and came again, her orgasm exploding against his. As the two waves collided, they stirred up Kisame's pussy, making her cum clearer and more frantic, juice and cum spraying from her tight pussy painfully, stretching her whole.

Naruto himself collapsed hard unto the bed, out cold. His orgasm rendered him spent of chakara immediately, falling asleep heavily. Kisame was still panting and on all fours, pussy beaten purple by her blonde lover. She panted and smiled. "Guess my stamina won out." She said, falling back onto Naruto's heaving chest. She loved the feeling of his hot chest below her.

She layed there for a few seconds, enjoying the moment. That was until she felt a familiar presence. She scowled hard, anger on her features. "So they're here huh?" She said. "Dammit! Its her turn now! I cant just let her do this!" She spoke, standing up and grabbing her clothes. 'Ill have to speak with her. Thats first.' Kisame began to put her clothes on, then her cloak.

As she was leaving, she turned around and walked to Naruto, kissing his lips passionately. "I cant let her hurt my Naruto-kun. I wont." She spoke, walking towards the door and leaving. She had to speak with Hidan.

**There you have it. By the way, next chapter can get a little messy. Hidan is NOT for passionate sex and it will probably change Naruto's mood. Sorry, but she seems like a necrophiliac. STAY TUNED!**


	4. Crazy Bitches and Rituals

**Sup guys its me again! Cant believe I got this much done! This chapter, as forewarned in last chapter, contains blood ad freaky shit that might fuck up some phsyche's. Dont like dont read. If you review bull after this warning, I will have a very lengthy chat with you through PM.:-) Well, ENJOY!**

Kisame walked into the large room in which the Akatsuki members were to meet each other. It was a large room that had white walls and plenty sofas and love seats for everyone to sit. It was made from the cave they were in, which had special seals so that whoever came into that was unwelcome, they wouldnt be leaving. Kisame let out a sigh before walking into the area. The area in which Kisame and Hidan were conversating with Itachi.

Kisame really needed to calm Hidan down. She didnt want Naruto to actually feel like a rape victim when going at it with all of them. And Hidan was the perfect example of a rapist. Kisame had once watched the satanist jack a shinobi off, only to rip his cock off because he didnt believe in "Jashin". It was the most gruesome thing Kisame had witnessed, and she threw up for days.

As Kisame approached her fellow members, Hidan looked at her with a wild smile on her face, red eyes showing extreme savagness. "So the shark finally decides to come out. I was convinced you were spooning the hottie." Hidan spoke, stretching high and yawning. Kisame said nothing, only looking at Hidan with ligh anger. "So, did ya warm him up for me? I cant wait to convert him to the way of-"

"You better not fuck him up Hidan!" Spoke Kakazu in her alto voice. "If you do...I'll kill you."

Hidan only scoffed at her partners words. "As if. And besides, studs dig religious chicks." Hidan spoke, flipping her white hair and straightening her Akatsuki's robe. "So ladies, how do I look? Do you think he will dig me? And if not will Jashin please him? I really have to kill him, but I cant. Jashin will be pleased, but Leader-sama will bitch and moan if I ruin the ritual." Hidan spoke, hopping up and down in anticipation of losing her virginity.

"Hidan?" Itachi spoke, Sharingan eyes looking into her companions red eyes. "Dont hurt him. You cant force your religion onto him, he is still a virgin within his mind." Itachi spoke.

Hidan looked at her a little angrily. "Well I might as well take his minds virginity, seeing as how you say that Hyuga bitch took his virginity. Or was it a lie so that I wouldnt take it from him and you would instead?" Hidan asked, a smug smirk on her face. The room got quiet and tense. "Im kidding guys! Jeesh! We all know Itachi is a woman of her word."

Kisame walked in front of Hidan, holding her hand out, blocking the ecstatic womans path. "Hidan, do not scar Naruto. Seriously. We need his innocence for the Tsuki plan. He does not need anymore stress and fear that we have already inflicted upon him." Kisame spoke, all eyes on her defensive manner.

Hidan's angry face turned into a smirking one quickly. How she loved being a bitch and pissing her teammates off. "I wont hurt him. Well," she began to walk off, heading for the room Naruto would be in, "not much that is. Who knows, he might hurt me. Im the fucking virgin here!" She screamed, descending into the darkness of the cave, her comrades watching her retreating back.

When all saw Hidan dissapear into the darkness, Kakazu stood up tall, her large breast jutting her cloak outward. "I swear if that bitch damages him in any way, I'll kill her." She spoke, pulling her cap off of her hair, letting it shadow her green eyes. Naruto had better be functional by the time she gets in there.

**Meanwhile**

Hidan walked into the room where Naruto was sleeping soundly. Instantly his wonderful scent hit her nose, the smell of a true virgin to the way of Jashin. She licked her lips. The sexy blonde was a beautiful sleeper, even though Hidan could'nt think that way. "Beauty" was pure destruction in her fucked up mind, yet the sight of his sleeping form aroused her. Her pussy was expieriencing extreme heat at her naughty thoughts. How she wished she could cum blood. The sight would arouse her to no end.

Hidan walked over to the sleeping blonde, loving how his hair splayed over his eyes and how his whisker marks rose and fell with each breath. She wanted to rip them off and watch him cry and bleed while she fucked the shit out of him. With that thought, she dropped her cloak, white hair swaying as the cloak fell, revealing her naked chest. Her bust was fairly large and developed. Her 23 year old body was the downfall of most non-believers, thinking that they could fuck a hot virgin as cute as her. Her D-cups were perky, nipples hard and aroused at the prospect of finally giving Jashins gift to a naive-minded virgin.

She wanted to dive in the bed, but took notice of the fact that her thigh-hugging kunoichi pants were doing just that; thigh hugging. She kicked off her sandals, red-polished toes freeing from them and hooked her equally red-polished fingernails into her pants, pulling them down fast. She didnt want to put on a show for Naruto, only Jashin, thus speeding up her pace and threw her pants on the floor, sexy, curvy body revealed. The red of her eyes, toenails, and fingernails only brought out her sexy, depraved, devilish look, coupled with her white hair falling into her eyes. She reached forward and threw the cover off of the bound blonde, making him jump up and making her gawk. He was fucking gorgeous!

"Oh my Jashin! The blonde knucklehead is actually a little stud!" Hidan spoke, eyeing Naruto's built and muscled arms and chest. Even his calf muscles made her want to rape him. Naruto looked up at her in horror, body shaking as he saw his death through her eyes. No. Not this. He hoped he was dreaming.

Hidan took in the blondes frightened look. His mouth was hung open, not in shock of her nudeness, but from fear. And she wouldnt have it any other way. "My my brat. They told me not to kill you, but that fucking beautiful face is gonna land you in the morgue." Hidan spoke, wanting to fuck him extra bad, yet she needed to give thanks first. She had her necklace of Jashin around her neck. She really needed to pray.

"What the fuck!?" Naruto spoke, truly scared. "Where is Kisame!? Why are you here!?" He questioned, making sure the cover obscured Hidan's vision of his cock, which it did.

Hidan chuckled. No wonder Kisame seemed to care about him. "Im here for my turn of course. The urge to fuck you is simply to much, yet Jashin needs to be thanked for this holy sacrifice I am about to dive in to." Hidan spoke, grabbing her necklace and sat on the end of the bed. She then grabbed the cover that was covering his cock. She threw it off of him, smiling at his large cock. She had seen many cocks in her days(the ones she saw didnt live to tell the tale)but Naruto's was the biggest of all. If she was sent on a seduction mission to court Naruto, she'd probably skip seduction and just fuck his brains out, quite literally.

Naruto watched as Hidan climbed up and straddled his waist, wincing as her hot twat landed onto the seal around his belly button. Her pussy was very hot and wet, liked she had rubbed it with a dry rag for minutes. She was leaking virgin cum, legs pulling in so that her knees rested against his ribcage. She smirked and looked into his eyes, hand still grasping her necklace.

"This ritual that they are doing, its for the benefit of mankind." Hidan spoke, soft voice seeming to smooth. "It may look as if I am joining them, but im not. Jashin's will is destruction, not peace for all mankind, or should I say womankind." Hidan spoke, anger in her voice.

Deciding to stall as much as possible as well as to obtain information, Naruto looked at Hidan and strained his neck to talk to her crazy ass. "What the hell is this ritual? Why does it include me?" He asked, truly curious.

Hidan looked at him, stoic expression on her face. "While a seal has been put upon this room to alert leader if we inform you of the ritual, I can tell you what my ritual and use for you will be. I wont share with those foolish bitches! Not a chance in hell!" Hidan screamed maniacally, sensing that the others were still in the livingroom of the cave.

Naruto quirked up at the mention of her "use" for him.

Hidan sighed, then looked maniacally into Naruto's eyes. "Im gonna make you the Juubi's jinchuriki." She spoke, looking at him maniacally with a smile on her face.

Naruto paled and looked at her confused. "WHAT!?"

Hidan smirked. "After those bitches get the biju and round them up, they will extract the Kyuubi from you, using the Sage's mastery of the Rinnegan to keep you alive through the extraction. Once the Kyuubi is free and the biju are put within the Gedo statue, the true body of the Juubi, I will kill them all using a technique found in the great Jashin's Monestary that will obliterate a whole village. When that is done I will use you Naruto, as the vessel for the beast. I will resurect Jashin unto this world, where he shall give me the power to control you and his pet, the Juubi no Ookami." Hidan spoke.

"What the hell are you talking about!? Juubi!? What the fuck is that!? And why must I contain it!?" Naruto screamed, not liking the sound of this. "Bi" means tails and "Juu" means ten. So was she speaking of a Ten-tailed beast? A Ten-tailed wolf of all?

Hidan smiled at his rude and loud outburst. She loved men that acted like her. Loud and unruly. He was extremely cute at the moment. "Man I hate history lessons." Hidan mumbled. "Okay. The Juubi no Ookami is said to be the creator of this world. It is the collaboration of all the biju. It is the mother of all creation within this world. It was the pet of Jashin, the true harboror of destruction. One day the ten-tails was sent to this planet by Jashin so that he may stretch his legs around. But there was one man on this earth who could not be stopped, not by an evil chakara mass. He was the creation of Jashins true enemy, Kami. His name was Rikidou Sennin, the creator of all ninjutsu." Hidan spoke, anger in her voice.

Naruto took everything in at once, trying his hardest not to voice his dislike for the conversation. "What happened to the Juubi!? Was he killed or something!?"

Hidan chuckled, still clutching her necklace. "Your naivety arouses me." She spoke, licking her lips and humping her hot twat slowly onto Naruto's belly, making him moan. "You cant kill a biju dobe. Well at least not truly. Rikidou sealed the Juubi into himself, only for it to break free from him. So, using his power, he split the Juubi into three parts. One part into its Gedo form, in which was stored in the Rinnegan of his eyes. Another into the moon, in which could hold the chakara mass of the beast. And another into nine creations of the Sennins choosing, the raccoon, the feline, the turtle, the monkey, the bronco, the slug, the dragonfly, the octopus, and finally the fox, in which you hold, each beast stronger than the last. Before his immenent death, he asked the beast to care for his kids, in which were harder to control than the Juubi itself, Jashin's gift to the cursed shinobi. Slowly the biju began to hate human life because of our ignorance. It also aided in the suffering of Madara Uchiha, who inherited the Sharingan eyes from the Juubi, a plot set by Jashin so that one day his pet will be free from the same humans he has cursed, thus leading to a plan called Tsuki no Me."

"Madara heard the voice of Jashin at old age, and told him to give his eyes to Nagato, just like Jashin gave the Sharingan to Madara. He also said how a member of the Hyuga, the cousins of the Uchiha, would rise and one day use the eyes of the Sennin to challenge the eyes of Madara and Nagato, a battle looming closer with each day. It was said that a Hyuga woman would rise and defeat both, leaving an oppurtunity to kill all the members of an organization, which I think is the Akatsuki. And when that happens I will bring Jashin to us and make you the container of the Juubi." Hidan spoke, smiling and leaning closer to Naruto.

Naruto panicked at her closeness to him as he began to move frantically. "Why me the Juubi's jinchuriki!?" He spoke loud.

Hidan smirked as her nose touched his. "You are the master of the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. And I cant kill you because I want you to be my little slut when I and you obtain such power. So you will make me millions of shadow clones, one that I can fuck and ravage over and over again. And with the power of the Juubi at your desposle you will make solid clones that bleed the blood of real humans, and I will bathe in that blood as I fuck them everyday, bathing in their blood as I cum onto their cocks." Hidan spoke, maniacal eyes glowing even redder.

Naruto shivered and his cock went limp at her maniacal words, his heart beating fast and unnatural. She was the craziest bitch he ever met and he had met the great Anko Mitarashi. He didnt get time to answer anymore questions as Hidan leaned up and grabbed her necklace. **(Input Hidan scary music from the anime.** _**Shiver.) **_Hidan began to mumble incohert words, praying to her god, Jashin, the god of death. "Thank you for the sacrafice Jashin! Hahahahaha!" She screamed. Suddenly, Hidan plunged her fingers into her gut, groaning at the pain. Naruto shivered and gawked as Hidan's blood squirted onto her fingers and onto his stomach.

"Aw fuck! It hurts! All of this pain for some cock!" Hidan spoke, glaring at Naruto, her fingers still into her gut, blood spilling onto Naruto in waves. "That cock had better be good. I mean I better cum with the force of 5 women. If not, I will kill you anyway and rape your corpse, offering your body to Jashin." She spoke, malicious smile on her face.

It was then that Naruto knew the true nature of his situation. He began to struggle, screaming obscenities the whole time. "Crazy ass bitch! Ill never submit to you! You have life fucked up if you think-AAAAAAAH!" Naruto screamed aloud as Hidan poked her fingers into his abs, fingers piercing instantly as she made the bound blonde squirm in pain from her finger logded into his belly, a few centimeters short of his stomach. Naruto managed to look down at the fingers logded into him, only to almost faint as he saw his blood coat her fingers and his belly. He was really screaming non-stop now, body flailing and spasming as Hidan laughed at his pain like the sadistic bitch she was.

"Oh my Naruto-kun. Seems you cant take true pain. Its alright though baby, im gonna make you feel good. Oh yes I am." Hidan teased in a childish voice, licking at the wound and plunging her tounge in it. She looked up into Naruto's beautiful face to see blood trailing from his lips, most likely from biting his tounge. He was writhing and screaming in pain, true pain. "Look at that shit! Look at that beautiful shit! Thats what its all about baby! That fucking face of yours, contorted in pain and anger!" Hidan screamed, Naruto's blood smearing her lips and mouth. "Shit you're gonna make me cum!

Naruto let a tear of pain flow from his eye. "Fuck you bitch! You dont own me! Fuck you and your fucking god!" Naruto screamed out angrily. While most people would think Naruto was different from this, his years as Anbu Captain has meant tough skin. Really tough. So tough that he lifted his legs and wrapped his feet around Hidan's head, swinging them towrds the dresser behing the demonic kunoichi. Hidan was taken by surprise as she flew back, grunting as her ass recieved a hard smack from the drawers.

Naruto let out a sigh as Hidan's body layed on the floor, apparently unconcious. His wound was healing slowly, but a hole in your belly is just that, a hole in your belly. It was healing though, and while Hidan was unconcious he was gonna try to get the fuck out of there. He moved a little, only for his eyes to widen. His cock was getting hard! Dammit! He hated teenage hormones.

He didnt get to register the sight of Hidan's back rising and falling until the last minute, when she suddenly looked up, eyes wild with mischief. She mustve bitten her tounge as well because blood was oozing down her lips. "Ahahahahahaha! The jackpot! I hit the fucking jackpot!" Hidan shouted, laughing maniacally. "Man I love fighters! Your resistance is arousing!" Hidan screamed, standing up to full height. As she stood, she bit her sexy bottom lip and squeezed her legs together, cum trailing her thighs as she was having a near constant orgasm from her pussy. She moaned and groped her breast, walking to the bed.

Her sexy eyes landed on Naruto's cock as it throbbed hard and menacingly. She then saw as Naruto's cut tounge licked his teeth in fear. "Just look at that shit! That sexy bleeding tounge! Itll feel so good in me!" Hidan spoke, crawling up to Naruto.

"N-NO! Dont-dont fucking touch me! I wont put my mouth anywhere near you BITCH!" Naruto screamed out, squirming as Hidan's hot breath brushed his dick. She looked up at him seductively.

"Its okay Naruto-kun. But I wonder what the little guy 'ill think of your decision." She pouted, grabbing is cock and licking the tip, before opening her mouth as if ready to bite Naruto's hard dick. Naruto squirmed.

"O-okay! Ill do it! Ill do anything you want just please dont!" Naruto screamed in desperation, true fear gripping him. Hidan smiled and let go of his cock reluctantly, crawling and holding his head as she descended her tight twat upon his lips.

Hidan smirked as Naruto's mouth awaited her. "Fuck yeah! Jashin-sama loves this type of freaky shit! Eat me as I cum the blood of one thousand women!" Hidan screamed before her twat met Naruto's quivering lips.

**STAY TUNED! NEXT CHAPTER IS THE TRUE, GRUESOME, MIND-FUCKING RAPE! NO FLAMES FROM WEAK STOMACHS!**


End file.
